User blog:Berlynn.the.pyrokinetic/Legacy: How I think it will go
So, I've noticed some of the Legacy fanfics focusing a whole lot on ships (which isn't hard to imagine), but this is just a few of my theories and my own fanfic (; Everyone has their own opinion, and you 100000% great having your own- but please don't give me hate if mine are different than yours! K? Thanks! Legacy: T H E O R I E S! I think Tam is in DEEEEEEP trouble. (Obviously XD) However unpopular this theory is, I believe Grady will go haywire like he was on the edge of when he found out about Brant. (That foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!) I believe that Fitz will struggle with the idea of being part of a Bad Match (I'm sorry!!! It has some foreshadowing to it! I won't really talk about that in the fanfic, don't worry) I think (not necessarily in Legacy) Keefe's mind will break! (Noooo! NOT THE NAIL!) Alina and Terik are both evil. (Well, we already know that about Alina, but I mean Neverseen- type evil) I BELIEVE GETHEN IS THE BEST EVEN THOUGH THAT IS SUPER OBVIOUS! JULIA SAID HE CHEATED ON HER A LONG TIME AGO AND NOW HE'S WITH ME AND HE IS FAITHFUL SO BYE BYE PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE THAT! BETHEEEEEEEEEN! (IT SHOULD BE YOUR MAIN SHIP) OKAY, I HAVE MORE THEORIES, AND I MIGHT ADD THEM ON, BUT FOR NOW- NO! Legacy: T H E F A N F I C If you made it all the way here- YAY! GO YOU! KEEP GOING! (I'm not writing a synopsis because I'm writing what I think it will actually go like and I can't do that by changing the synopsis)! Chapter 1: Sophie stared at the red screen, her face paralyzed in a shocked expression. She knew she shouldn't be, since she didn't know and hadn't put in her biological parents' names. Still, she couldn't help it. She'd finally felt SEMI-ready. She blinked a few times, trying to thaw her face out, and let out a deep breath. She saw the two strange ladies whispering. "Has it ever happened before?" And she caught the answer, "Not that I know of." Well, she was used to being the exception to everything. But this felt different. Her mind races wildly as she dazedly follows the ladies back down the halls. She felt anger at the Black Swan, wishing she could have a normal elven life and despising that she couldn't because of them. She felt the realization that whatever happened, she'd be a bad match. She felt sadness for Grady and Edaline, knowing that they'd already been through this before. That Jolie was ready to be part of a bad match- and it didn't help that Brant ruined that afterwards. She felt worry, worry that she would never, even when the Neverseen were gone- which she was sure they would be- be normal. Well, that was a given- but she still worried. Then all her feelings vanished, blown away by the sight of her parents, her comfort. Their smiles fade as they notice her strucken look, and Edaline wraps her arms around her as Sophie notices the two ladies start talking to Grady quietly a few feet off. She didn't hear and she didn't want to. Edaline soothed her and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay." Sophie knew it was. She knew she shouldn't even have come, she should be planning How To Get Tam Out like the team had wanted to. She hated herself for giving into the stupid matchmaking system and coming to Atlantis. She grasped Edaline's hand, her jaw set, as Grady led them out. •••••••••••••••••• "I'm fine!" Sophie promised as they arrived at Havenfield. Edaline had immediately started baking all the delicious Elven treats Sophie loved- custard bursts, mallowmelt, butterblasts, you name it, Edaline baked it. She must've gotten in her head that pastries were the best way to clear your head- which was pretty close to the truth. And Sophie appreciated it, but the second she piced up a custard burst, she froze. It was light green and creamy brown - just like the ones Fitz gave her. She immediately lost her appetite and went upstairs to take a nice, long shower- and get her colossally uncomfortable outfit off. •••••••••••••••••• Grady knocked on her door just as she emerged from her bathroom, dressed in her most comfortable pajamas, even though the sun was just now setting. "Come in," She calls out, her throat coated . Grady slips inside, a small, reassuring smile on his face. "Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?" He sits on her bed, patting the spot next to him. Sophie sat, running her fingers through her dripping hair and shivering from the cool drops. "And don't tell me 'fine.' I know you better than that. Thhough this is pretty different from your usual problems." He says, looking twenty times older than he usually did. "No, but I AM fine! This is....I think this is what the Black Swan WANTED. They should've warned me beforehand, though. They wanted me to make a Bad Match. Try to break the predjudice surrounding the elves. So.....I'm good. This is who I'm meant to be." Sophie closed her eyes, letting the word soak in and echo around. Grady only smiles sadly. "You're the bravest person I've ever met, y'know that? So me and Edaline have a surprise for you." Sophie protests. "Grady, you don't need to do anything for me! No really, I'm tired and-" Grady cuts her off. "Sophie." " What? " "C'mon." So she does. • •••••••••••••• It turns out they were stargazing at a perfect spot in the middle of one of the animal-less pastures. Without any human light pollution to hide them, hundreds of thousands of stars shone. The milky way was high in the sky, the moon a thin crescent. Edaline brought the warm, homey drink that Sophie'd had at Dex's house out- cinnacreme. Laying out there looking at the stars, with her loving parents beside her, Sophie felt warm and cared for. "Love you, mom. Love ya, Dad." She says. And the memories of that day didn't bother her anymore. They were gone. They didn't matter. (You're welcome for the heartwarming ending to the chapter. Be prepared, though, it won't always be like that.) Chapter Deux She didn't remember falling asleep- but she must've, because next thing she knows, she's jerking awake in the comfort of her warm bed. Her eyes stung from being held open so long last night, when they stargazed, and her arms were sore- she must've slept with them underneath her all night. Sophie groans as she sits up, and claps to open her blinds. The bright sunshine makes her squint- but she doesn't have much time to rub her eyes and wake up before Edaline comes crashing in, humming a tune and carrying a tray. "Morning!" She sings. I PROMISE I'LL KEEP WRITING THIS EVEN THOUGH IT'S LITERAL TRASH! Category:Blog posts